peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 November 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-11-27 ; Comments *The programme includes two "Pop Star" football reports. *John reminds listeners that Festive Fifty entries need to be in by the end of the next week. Sessions *Palace Brothers #1, recorded 04 November 1993. Song ‘Blue Eyes’ is available (as ‘Little Blue Eyes’) on the Drag City / Domino compilation 2xLP / CD - Lost Blues And Other Songs. *Madder Rose #1. Repeat of session first broadcast 06 August 1993. Session recorded 04 July 1993. No know commercial release. Tracklisting *'File a' begins at start of show, File 1 begins during first track *'File 3' cuts in *Jack O’Fire: ‘Let’s Get Funky (10 inch – Six Super Shock Soul Songs)’ (Estrus Records) : (JP: Here we are five minutes into the programme and nothing by The Fall. So let’s set that to rights.’) *Fall: ‘War (CD Single – Behind The Counter)’ (Cog Sinister) *Reload: ‘Phase 4 (12 inch – Auto Reload Vol. 2 EP)’ (Infonet) : (JP: ‘...coming up now from a session I’ve been looking forward to for several months.. the Palace Brothers.’) *Palace Brothers: ‘Blue Eyes’ (Peel Session) : (JP: 'This is one of the vocal tour de forces of our time.’) *Linda Jones: ‘For Your Precious Love (LP – For Your Precious Love)’ (Turbo Records) *Madder Rose: ‘Sway’ (Peel Session) * *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: ‘Wild Life (2xLP – Trout Mask Replica)’ (Straight) *Sons Of The Subway: ‘Locked Out (Various Artists CD – Usability Now)’ (Infonet) *Jacob's Mouse: ‘Group Of 7 (7 inch)’ (Wiiija Records) : (Pop star match report – Tim McVay from the Family Cat: Wimbledon V Everton) *Fall: ‘Happy Holiday (CD Single – Behind The Counter)’ (Cog Sinister) *'File a' ends *Palace Brothers: ‘Paula’ (Peel Session) *'File 3' pauses *Rene Hall’s Orchestra Featuring Willie Joe: ‘Twitchy (CD - Teen Beat)’ (Ace) *Autechre: ‘Lanx 3 (Various Artists CD – Volume Eight)’ (Volume) : (5:30 News) *Done Lying Down: ‘Dissent (7 inch – Heart Of Dirt EP)’ (Abstract Sounds) : (JP: ‘What a great record that is.’) *Fire Of Ork: ‘Fires Of Ork II (CD – Fires Of Auk)’ (Apollo) @ ' *Madder Rose: ‘True Religion’ (Peel Session) *Elevate: ‘Shows How Halo (10 inch – Magic Spill)’ (The Flower Shop Recordings) *Crowsdell: ‘Trunk (2x7 inch - Meany)’ (Jettison Records) *Centry: ‘Long Long Time (Dub) () (Conscious Sounds) '@ Not from the v/a 12" listed on Discogs. Was released in 1999 on a Conscious Sounds v/a album. Was rereleased under Bush Chemists Ft King General in the 2000s. : (Pop star match report - Graham Lambert from the Inspiral Carpets: Oldham v Norwich) *'File 3' resumes *Palace Brothers: ‘Goodnight Moon’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Will Oldham writes the songs. He has this gift of making them all sound as though they were all set to Southern Baptist hymn tunes.’) *Half Man Half Biscuit: ‘Turned Up Clocked On Laid Off (CD – This Leaden Pall)’ (Probe Plus) @''' : (JP: 'Although if you’re under say 20 some of their cultural references might be slightly before your time. You might, for example, not know who Medicine Head are or were. Well they recorded several records for Dandelion Records. Which is a label that I used to involved with millions of years ago. This was their very first single, back from 1969, and was recorded for all of 18 shillings in a kitchen somewhere I think, and it still sounds wonderful. I still believe that.’) *Medicine Head: ‘His Guiding Hand (7 inch)’ (Dandelion Records) '''@ *DB-X: ‘Outer Limits (12 inch -Bleep)’ (Accelerate) @''' *Madder Rose: ’20 Foot Red’ (Peel Session) *Fall: ‘M5 (CD Single – Behind The Counter)’ (Cog Sinister) '''@ *La Nouvelle Generation: ‘'Unknown' (LP – Ze Pumper Pumper)' (Alino Matebisi Records) @ (short snippet on File 2) : (6:30 news) *'File d' begins *Unsane: ‘Black Book (Vol II) (CD – The Peel Session)’ (Strange Fruit) *Sun Electric: ‘Love 2 Love (CD – Volume Eight)’ (Volume) @''' *Palace Brothers: ‘Water’ (Peel Session) *Madder Rose: ‘Bring It Down’ (Peel Session) *'''File 3 cuts out *Jive-A-Tones: ‘Wild Bird (Various Artists CD - Teen Beat)’ (Ace) *Walkabouts: 'Feel Like Going Home (CD – Satisfied Mind)’ (Sub Pop) *'File 1' cuts out during above track *'File d' cuts at end of show Tracks marked @''' on '''File 2. File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-11-27 *a) 1993-11-27 Peel Show L507.mp3 *d) 1993-11-27 Peel Show L508.mp3 *2) John Peel 27 Nov and 03 Dec 1993.mp3 *3) 1993-11-27 Peel Show LE648.mp3 ;Length *1) 02:19:56 *a) 00:44:19 *d) 00:28:53 *2) 01:34:53 (until 00:29:30) *3) 01:32:34 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector *a) Created from L507 and d) from L508 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *2) Many thanks to Tim *3) Created from LE648 of Lee Tapes ;Available *1) Mooo Server *a,d) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector Category:Tim's Tapes Category:Available online